Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting device having a MELF electronic component mounted on an insulating substrate and to a semiconductor device including the electronic component mounting device.
Description of the Background Art
The variety of techniques for suppressing a positional displacement upon mounting of a MELF electronic component on a mounting substrate has been developed. For example, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-32511 forms the U-shaped (square U-shaped) conductive electrode having the inner dimensions greater than the diameter of the MELF electronic component, whereby the above-mentioned positional displacement can be suppressed.
In general, activating an electronic component, a semiconductor element, or the like mounted on a mounting substrate generates heat which will be conducted to the mounting substrate, and then the thermal stress causing the warpage of the mounting substrate is generated in the mounting substrate. However, the technique in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-32511 provides the conductive member such as a solder under the MELF electronic component, so that the MELF electronic component and the mounting substrate are strongly bonded to each other. Thus, while the thermal stress of the mounting substrate remains relatively high, the thermal stress is applied to the MELF electronic component, resulting in adverse effects on the MELF electronic component in some cases.
In a particular case where a ceramic substrate is used for the mounting substrate and an electric power semiconductor element (a power semiconductor element) such as a power switching element having a relatively high heating value is mounted on the ceramic substrate, the greater thermal stress is conceivably applied to the MELF electronic component.